disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Loki Laufeyson
l'Loki' is the main antagonist in the 2012 film The Avengers. He is played by Tom Hiddleston. Biography Loki is the adopted son of Odin and Frigga, as well as adopted son of Thor. He is seen as a greedy and a violent man who will stop at nothing to banish Thor and kill him. Loki first appeared in Thor when Thor was supposed to be crowned. As a prank to 'ruin his brother's big day', Loki allowed several Frost Giants to steal the Casket of Ancient Winters. Thor, upset by the turn of events, leds Loki, Sif and the Warriors Three to Jotunheim where a battles begins. During the fight, Loki is touched by a Jotun and does not react to the Frost Giant's freezing touch. The fight is interrupted when Odin comes and takes them back to Asgard. Odin, disappointed y Thor's actions, banishes Thor powerless to Earth until he became worthy once more by picking up Mjolnir. Loki then appears in the armory and questions Odin about his true heritage. Odin reveals that Loki is actually a Frost Giant that he found during a war. Before loki can find out the full truth, Odin falls into the 'Odin-sleep'. While Odin is asleep, Loki becomes king of Asgard and forbids Thor from returning. Loki then travels to Earth and tells Thor that he is banished to keep Asgard from going to war with Jotunheim and that Odin is dead. When Loki discovers that Sif and the Warriors Three have gone to earth to retrieve Thor, he sends the Destroyer to make sure they do not return. Loki then brings in Jotuns to kill Odin, but later betrays them. After Thor regains Mjolnir and defeats the Destroyer, Thor then returns to deal with Loki. When Thor comes back to face Loki in Asgard and he tries to fight him as he wants to stop Loki from destroying Jotunheim. Thor then breaks the Rainbow Bridge that binds Asgard to other worlds. As Thor and Loki cling to the broken bridge, Odin wakes from the Odin-sleep and saves them. Loki then tells Odin that he could have been king and that destroying Jotunheim was for the best. Odin replys by saying no and loki lets go, falling into a dark abyss. Loki is seen again after the credits, alive and well, who influences Dr. Erik Selvig to research the newly found Tesseract. Loki also appeared in the 2012 Walt Disney Studios movie The Avengers. This time he returned to Earth and his one mission and job to do. Steal the tessaract cube and take over the world. Loki has received a staff from the Chitari. Using his staff he takes control over Dr. Erik Selving, Agent Clint Barton (aka Hawkeye), along with several others. Under Loki's command, Selving is able to find a way to harness the power of the Terresact, Loki went to Germany to provide a distraction for Barton to retrieve the necessary items. While Barton receives the items needed for Selvig, Loki battles Captain America before surrendering to the newly arrived Iron Man. The two heroes, along with Black Widow, take Loki into custody when Thor arrives and takes his brother. Thor attempts to reason with Loki and take him back to Asgard when he's interrupted by Iron Man. They soon take Loki into S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters, where he antagonizes Nick Fury. He is soon liberated by Barton and his oter followers, but not before dropping Thor out of the Helicarrier and killing Agent Phil Coulson. Loki then opens the portal to allow the Chitari to wreak havoc on New York City from Stark Tower. All the superheroes ,Iron Man, The Hulk, Black Widow, Captain America, Hawkeye, and Thor assemble to stop him as given by Fury's commands. The Hulk and Loki face off but, Loki is beaten when Hulk smashes him to the ground. The Chitari are finally stopped when Iron Man flies a nuke into space, almost killing him in the process.The heroes find him and they arrest him, placing a magic collar on him cannot talk. Thor then takes Loki and the Terressact back to Asgard. Loki will also make a small cameo apparence in the movie Thor 2 which is set to come out in 2013. Personality Loki is the God of Mischief and an expert liar. Though Loki tries to take over Asgard and Earth, all Loki really wants is the approval of his father and brother. He is a smart and intelligent man and he will stop at nothing to fufill his quest. While he may seem like a nice guy, Loki believes to be destined for a 'glorious purpose' whether it be ruling Asgard or Earth. Loki is usually considered as a liar and trickster, but only wanted to an equal to Thor. Therefore Loki has every feeling and he does communicate with some people even though he's a powerful man and a pretty hard boss to defeat. Gallery Loki Poster.jpg Loki Trapped.jpg Loki 2.jpg Loki Prisoner.jpg Category:The Avengers characters Category:Antagonists Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Magic Users Category:Gods Category:Aliens Category:Immortal Category:Traitors Category:Princes Category:Villains Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Live-Action Villains Category:Norse Mythology Category:Iconic characters Category:Siblings Category:Foiled Characters Category:Antagonists related to protagonists Category:Sons Category:Characters Category:Villain Leaders Category:Characters Involved with Hypnotism